1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling fan and a cooling device, and particularly to a cooling fan and a cooling device in a thin electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cooling fan in an electronic device includes a frame and a fan body mounted in the frame. An air path is defined between the fan body and the frame. When the cooling fan is operated, air flows into the cooling fan from above or under the cooling fan and flows out of a side of the cooling fan via the air path. However, with electronic devices continuously becoming thinner, the cooling fan also needs to become thin, but the air path becomes increasingly narrower, which may affect air flow. This makes it harder to discharge heat from the electronic devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.